


Downbound Train

by FaeTamesABear (HoeOfGrimdark)



Series: Fae/Blackwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Haunting, Original Character Death(s), Post-Tresspasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeOfGrimdark/pseuds/FaeTamesABear
Summary: And I feel like I'm a rider on a downbound train-AU where losing the mark kills the inquisitor, Fae Lavellan is dead and Thom Rainier is left to mourn. Sometimes, he can almost swear that Fae is still with him at times.-Inspired by Bruce Springsteen's Downbound Train.





	Downbound Train

**Author's Note:**

> I would highly recommend you listen to Downbound Train (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nc_mv46NwT4) while reading. It doesn't exactly follow the story told in the song but it is inspired by it. It's just a really good song as well tbh.

Emotional turmoil was putting it nicely.

Thom had been a bit of a mess since Fae Lavellan died. It was probably one of the worst things to happen to him. Just when Thom thought things were right and that he and the love of his life were going to get married, have children and have the life they always deserved. Fae was only twenty-three when the mark killed her. Well, they are unsure whether it was Solas taking her mark that killed her or it was just the mark alone.

Thom was alone and now he had to deal with it. While he had the support of the friends he had within the inquisition but nothing was ever gonna match the support and love that Fae gave him. Fae Lavellan who he stood by through everything, someone he could count on whenever bad things were on the way. She’s one of the only people to see him cry…now gone.

Thom had no idea what he was to do now. He wanted to join the Warden's but Fae pleaded with him once that he didn't throw his life away if she died and that he'd go on to have the family she would have wanted and that they would just be happy. He had stayed alone in a small cabin and went his separate ways, like many of the companions. Without Fae, the Inquisition disbanded with no leader in mind. Even those he didn't get on well with her were in mourning as she was truly a loving soul who did not deserve to end up a martyr for her own cause.

Thom felt as if he was losing his mind sometimes. When he would wake up in the middle of the night, he could swear he has seen her sometimes. When he walked by the Chantry to get to the tavern in the city nearby (which became routine) he could swear sometimes he could hear her. One night he remembered waking up to his windows fluttering open and then he could swear he felt the sweetest kiss on his forehead…but no one was there.

One day was especially bad and a testimony to how much he missed her. Thom had been working one night on something for the children of the near by town. He'd been dedicating his life to making others feel better; mostly those who had nothing and needed someone to inspire them. There were a lot of young children who needed someone to look up to but had no parents. He didn't feel as if he would have children in his lifetime now but at least he could try and make the children here happy by providing them with toys. He was concentrating hard when he heard sobbing coming from the upstairs. Alarmed, Thom ran up stairs. The sobbing was familiar...

It sounded like Fae. He'd seen Fae cry too many times She sounded alone. She cried something about not really being dead and she needed Thom to come follow her. because she was tired of falling asleep every night alone. She ran out the door to which Thom followed. He ran. It was mid day so anyone wandering around was confused why he looked as if he was in a rush. Most people looked at him with pity as it must be hard losing your lover.

He ran to the forest, following close behind her as she ran, covering her face. She had a torn white dress on, taunting him because they never got married. She was bare footed and covered in bruises from her long battles. She had nearly as many wounds as he did but they always helped look after each other's wounds. She ran into a clearing and Thom was beginning to slow his pace, entering the clearing and turning to look around. He had run so fast and so long he thought his chest would explode.

She disappeared. Nowhere to be seen. Thom couldn’t hear sobbing anymore and came to the steady realisation that he did almost every night of his life since she died...

His lover had gone.

He was once again alone.

He heard a sharp whistle and then that kiss again. He swore he heard Fae whisper I love you Thom into his ear.

There was nothing he could do. He fell to his knees, hung his head and cried.

 

 


End file.
